bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Dripping Blood
Rooftop Battle In the nights of Japan, more specifically 20 PM, on a night of a full moon, two men stood on a rooftop of a construction site building, where no one was working. Susumu Rokuro pointed his shikai, Hyakunensensō, in its released state at the one before him, Dakar Ambrose, a Reikon Kyuuban, mentally unstable and holds a grudge against Rokuro, and the same goes for Rokuro as well. Dakar stood firmly straight staring at Rokuro with a smile showing his fangs "Enough, running away, I'll just be chasing you again and find you again, just fight me like a man" Rokuro said to Dakar, with little reaction coming from Dakar himself. Dakar nonchalantly sticked his tongue out at Rokuro, with each of his hands at his ears, mocking Rokuro "You all are just talk no hugs, you little blue mocking bird with a pointy stick, just come at me bro! But not yet, because Family Guy just started, right through that window!" Dakar pointed at a building next to the construction site that had no TV...actually it had nothing in it, the windows were broken and the place was abandoned "Now time to vote for Leonardo Dicaprio for presid-" Suddenly, many blades appeared above him and fell on him, it was Hyakunensensō shikai ability, Tairyō Hakai Heiki. The weapons all appeared to have hit Dakar accurately, a disturbing and mad laughter was heard, Dakar rose from the blades fallen on him, heavily damaged, his right arm was torn off, leaving blood to drip, the left half of his face was missing it's skin and all of his teeth were shown, all the way. His clothing were heavily torn, yet despite the gruesome state he was in, Dakar's laughter simply grew stronger "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Hi~ I don't get this much of my own blood these days~, hehehehehe, even Jason couldn't get this much blood out of me~" Rokuro was absolutely disgusted by Dakar's words and in his current state. Dakar's eyes stared at Rokuro, his expression was filled with joy, his smile widened, as his arm began to regrow and his wounds began to shut, he spoke "Show me how you're gonna kill me now~ Don't be bark no bite, just do it, show me how you're gonna kill this handsome devil with white hair who isn't Dante, show me a Happy Day And Good Night" Just when Dakar finished, his eyes glew red, and Rokuro had summoned several firearms from both the modern era and the old west. "I will kill you, you monster!" Rokuro declared as he began to fire, many bullets were shot, people who were near heard the gun shots. Dakar got hit by each and every one of them, when all the guns run out of ammo, Rokuro waited to see the results. Dakar was torn to pieces, his limbs were barely considered attached, just when it seemed like he was dead, Rokuro knew it was false. The blood began to move and enter Dakar's "dead" body. The limbs grew back and reattached themselves, the blood entered Dakar's blood system again, he regenerated, and as he stood up, he was all healed, as if nothing has happened to him, save for his destroyed clothes, of course, it was only thanks to his Kyūketsuki Sutēji, Happy Day And Good Night, that he was saved from what a normal Reikon Kyuuban would have died from. Licking some blood off his lips, Dakar bended down like an animal preparing to counter Rokuro after his little fun "I am soooo going to spam my KS" Dakar said and charged at Rokuro, running faster than a Human can follow, and when he reahced Rokuro he sent a strike with his hand towards him, only to have it blocked by his shikai, however that didn't stop him, the rooftop broke and the fell into the building, it was still missing floors, only the bottom was there, where they fell. Dakar landed on his feet and left an imprint, while Rokuro landed on his feet as well, only without the same impact. Shouting like an animal, Dakar charges at Rokuro again, Rokuro quickly sent several swords at him, however, even though some hit him, he didn't stop, Dakar charges through the rain of swords with an overjoyed expression. Openning his jaw to bite Rokuro, he leaped towards him, Rokuro quickly blocked Dakar's bite with his shikai, but was pushed to the ground, since Dakar's strength was far superior to Rokuro's. Dakar's eyes widened with joy, biting harder and harder on the shikai blade, while a very disturbing giggle was heard coming from him while doing so. Suddenly, a crack, Rokuro's shikai shattered from Dakar's final thrust, and before Rokuro could do anything, Dakar pinned him down by his shoulders "The area was for my advantage! Why do you think I stopped running here?! Huh?! Did ya think I was bored?! I couldn't run anymore?! Did'ja?! Huh?! Tell me?! Tell me!" Rokuro didn't know how to reply to Dakar's mad comment. Without much to do, Dakar raised his head while still pinning down Rokuro and procceeded to headbutt him, the impact was powerful enough to cause a concussion...to an ordinary human, but Rokuro had Blut Vene thanks to his Quincy heritage, however, Dakar was aware of that, he repeated the movements again and again and again, until the very ground broke from the powerful impact, Dakar delivered one final headbutt, his forehead had already his own blood on it, and Rokuro's Blut Vene began to weaken, that headbutt broke Rokuro's defense and knocked him out cold. Dakar stood up and glared at Rokuro's unconscious body with absolute glee, he stared upwards and simply laughed, his eyes were wide open "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! Bitch....You knew...once I pinned you down even if you attacked you'd know I'd bite you back...didn't ya? Hehehe~ You smart smarty pants smart ass" Police sirens were heard, Dakar grabbed Rokuro's unconscious body and broken shikai and escaped. On a different rooftop, Dakar looked as his wounds healed and his blood entered his body again, still in his Kyūketsuki Sutēji, "Hmph, didn't even get to use it much, just healin', regeneratin' and being gross, I should wait until it completely heals" Dakar glared at Rokuro as he was still unconscious "You gotten better, you shattered half my skeleton structure with all your swords, using some to stab and some to crush. Well, I'll leave ya here to wake up and ask the popular question, what the fu-.." Before he could finish, Dakar was impaled in the back by a sword...a floating sword, he glared at Rokuro who was awake "You didn't think I needed contact with the hilt did you?" Rokuro said, revealing he held the broken blade in his hand, which was enough to use his shikai. Two more swords appeared, each was going to impale a part of his chest, and his heart, a lethal strike to a Reikon Kyuuban's heart is very deadly. Without much time to think, Dakar walked back, allowing the sword that impaled his back to keep on entering, evantually going through the entire sword and being freed quickly as the swords chased after him, he jumped down from the building. Rokuro quickly followed, searching around in the alley, there was alot of trash, he heard something move in the mountain of trash bags. Slowly getting closer to it, he threw away one of the bags, revealing, not Dakar, but a little girl, with long blonde hair and golden eyes, wearing nothing, hiding in it, her face become red and Rokuro as well "What the he-...?" Immediately Rokuro was hit in the chin by a brick the girl threw "Get away you pervert!" She screamed at him "Wait, a secon-..." Rokuro wasn't allowed to speak as the girl kept throwing bricks, rocks and even food cans at him. Without the permission to speak, Rokuro run away, to search for Dakar. When he was gone, the girl smiled maliciously and her face was no longer red. She searched through the trash cans to find some clothing, only finding Dakar's torn clothes, yet she also found a goth lolita fashion dress. Within a few minutes she wore it and grabbed a stuffed rabbit, with many stitches and buttons for eyes, the girl cracked her neck bone twice "Aaah~ What a waste, the things people throw away, but good thing I found a black dress~" It was Dakar, using his Kyūketsuki Sutēji to manipulate his biology, he changed his hormones and body structure, becoming a female. When the so called Dakar walked out of the alley, it was shown that a store that sells cosplay outfits was right next to the trash in the alley, showing it was thrown out of there "Oh, I have a Mayu cosplay, hmm~ It suits perfectly, almost as if I'm actually her, so much my appearance could be based off of her. Alright, better find a new white suit and change back, before blue boy comes back" With that in mind, the little girl, Dakar, walked away....But that's not quite the end of this tale. Dream of a Devoted Fan "Ugh! Stupid Sensei!" Kounaki groaned as she tread across the streets of midnight . Apparently, she had to go and do grocery shopping as a part of her training. "Where is the '''sense' in this?" Kounaki thought to herself, punching away a pile of debris that flew into an isolated alley, where she saw blood stains leading to. Kounaki's eyes peeled, and she thought that something heinous was going on...actually, she was almost definite, and immediately ran towards the area. She saw the blood stains smeared over the wall, and temporarily felt an urge to drink, but she was able to suppress herself. She then saw a tattered trash bin, and near it, a young girl. But this girl...there was something about her that piqued Kounaki's interest. The girl looked too much like..."MAYU-CHAN!?" Kounaki exclaimed with glee, jumping high into the air and landing back down while cracking the ground, all in excitement. She ran towards the girl, trying to clutch her in a tight embrace. The so called "Mayu-chan" turned around, hearing someone call her, definetly because of the cosplay, seeing Kounaki charge at her, she couldn't help but smile, a normal cheerful smile, and happily open her arms for a hu- "Gimme a hug!" Yes that, thank you, Daka- NO!....Dakar was ready to catch the girl for a hug. Landing in the embrace, Kounaki picked up the MAYU cosplayer and began to tighten her embrace. It was almost as if she met her lover or a long-lost sibling, she couldn't help but spin her around and jump up and down. "I'm such a big fan! I knew you existed Mayu-chan, I KNEW IT!" "Eh? Mayu-chan? But I can't even sing" Dakar spilled the beans without thinking twice, and released himse- I mean, herself from Kounaki's tight embrace "My name's not Mayu-chan~ My name is..." Stopping to think for a moment, Dakar thought to herself for a moment, tilting her head to the side, she smiled wider to Kounaki ''"Oh boy, I get to choose my own name! Yay! Screw being named after a dead friend or family member, I'mma get me mah own name! Awww yeah!" While in reality, that's what she thought to herself, what she was doing outside of thinking was humming and tilting her head to each side after every few hums, completely ignoring what was happening seconds ago. "W-w-what?!" Kounaki let go of her embrace, and threw her, causing her to smash her head onto a nearby brick wall. She began to have tantrums, and violently began to throw everything surrounding her, screaming while she did so. "Y-you've ruined my hopes...be prepared to die!" Kounaki exclaimed in rage, immediately aiming a devastating punch at the girl. "Oh! I know, as a girl, my name will be Jourin Moushinki! What do ya think girl who thinks I'm Mayu-chan?" Dakar, or for now, Jourin turned to Kounaki with a punch towards her, quickly moving a few steps to the side, Kounaki's punch simply grazed upon Jourin's cheek, as Jourin kept on a cheerful expression "So when does a period come for a girl?" Jourin asked Kounaki in curiousity of her new female body. "Okay, first of all. How did you dodge my punch? And secondly. What is up with that question...?" Kounaki asked her with a puzzled look, and then understood that she was small, and possibly hadn't gone through puberty yet. "Well...let's just say, it happens once a month. It won't happen to you now though, when you're a bit older, it might happen. Just be prepared, okay?" Kounaki tried to say, lovingly, though the topic was so awkward. "Ah~, and what's your name girl-who-thinks-I'm-Mayu-chan-and-has-a-chest-smaller-than-mine" Jourin asked Kounaki, hugging her stuffed rabbit and still cheerfully smiling as if there is nothing wrong, though when she noticed she was a bit shorter than Kounaki it hit her "Ah....darn, I have my mother's genes". "Wait, what the hell? I'' have a respectable bust size mind you. And you -" pointing at Jourin, Kounaki continued, "Are only a little girl. So you shut up about '''my' bust size!" Kounaki told the girl, but noted at her remarkably strange behavior. "Is she mentally...unstable?" Jourin stared told, noticing the size of her breasts being indeed smaller than Kounaki's "Ah! I have boobies!" Jourin grabbed her breasts and fondled them with her stuffed rabbit hanging on her arm "So this is how they feel~" Doing such a thing at public is very innapropriate, luckily it was night with very few people walking and noticing "Wonder how bigger ones feel like?" Jourin said, remembering Kounaki infront of her, she groped her breasts without hesitation "Oh~ They're squishy" Jourin stopped groping Kounaki's breasts, looking at her "So where can I buy me some panties?" Jourin asked Kounaki, remembering she isn't wearing any underwear under her dress. "O-oi!" Kounaki shrugged the girl off of her, horrified that she so casually gripped her bust. And then she was visibly disturbed by the question, but then realized that this could simply be a poor girl. "Well, there's a department store nearby. And apparently, it stays open 24 hours a day. How about we go there?" Kounaki decided to reach out her hand to the girl, hoping she wouldn't be too annoying. Jourin stared at Kounaki after her reply "Yay! I can go buy he some panties now! The breezy feeling is kinda soothing though~" Jourin had her head in the clouds but then focused once more "Okay, let's go Onee-chan" Jourin said, calling Kounaki, who she just met, Onee-chan, seeing the difference in height one wouldn't be surprised, unless the difference in age was visible. "Onee-chan, huh? Eh, it's not a bad start." Kounaki thought, smiling as she began to walk along with Jourin, heading towards the large department store. "So, Jourin, wasn't it? Where are you from?" Kounaki asked her, trying to get some sane conversation started. Though...seeing Jourin right now, it was going to be hard. Jourin looked at Kounaki, scratching her cheek "Umm, I just came from the garbage over there, and met Onee-chan, then remembered I have boobies and now I'm here. Story of my life" Jourin's answer wasn't quite truthful...though it is what happened in reality to Jourin and not Dakar. "Oh, seems legit for now." Kounaki responded bluntly, as she saw the department store nearing. "Ah~ There we go. This'll be fun. Let's get moving, Jourin." Kounaki said as she fastened her pace slightly. Shopping Inside the department store, Jourin looked around, searching for a pair of panties, though she didn't appear quite bothered by the fact that she wasn't wearing any at the moment "Hey, Onee-chan, where can I find some bear panties?" Jourin said to Kounaki, who wasn't quite close, hence her voice was quite loud for others to hear "I don't want one that resembles the pedo bear though". "B-bear panties?" Kounaki sighed, and took Jourin's hand. "You, are staying with me. Understand that little lady?" Kounaki said, threatening Jourin as she found, and took a pair of panties that had a bear on the crotch area. "Good enough?" She asked Jourin in a very soft voice. "I'll take it! But you're paying. Now where's the changing room? Or do I just change here?" Jourin was obviously not kidding, from what she had done before she wouldn't hesitate to change in public without any sense of shame. "Ugh. Follow me." Kounaki said, as she paid using some cash she had and took Jourin in the changing room. "You change there while I wait outside, alright?" Kounaki told her, thinking about the nuisance she was presenting. It didn't take long for Jourin to change, though it was awkward getting used to her new body "Finally, I have become immune to the groin attack! HA! And the breast attack doesn't work on my chest. Take that TV Tropes, perverts and sick perverts and others who are getting aroused from reading this!...Get out of my head Santa!" ''Thinking to herself while changing, Jourin later came out of the changing room "I now have panties. The breeze was nice but I was getting chilly from it~" "Cool story. Let's get going. I have some groceries to shop for and then...we have to keep you somewhere, don't we? Do you have a home?" Kounaki asked, as she exited the panties shop with Jourin and began to move to the local supermarket, or as this one was called, ''hyper''market. "I don't have a home, I just go wherever and eat whoever, it's kind of fun actually after the first few years, got used to it" Jourin replied while turning her head looking for something "Where can I find me a white suit?" Jourin asked, remembering her original intend to go to a store ''"I'mma wearin' panties, I'mma wearin' panties" Though once again, her head is in the clouds. "Rightio. I'll buy some food for the both of us, and you can stay with me tonight. Or are you just going to wander off? And a white suit? Your brother getting married, is he? Or is it for your boyfriend, eh?" Kounaki nudged, and realized she wasn't making a very good impression. "Well anyways, let's buy some groceries, shall we?" "If it involves lemon I'm in!" Jourin cheerfully said, walking next to Kounaki as they entered the gorcery store "Oh, and a carrot for the rabbit. Hey, that rhymes" Raising her stuffed rabbit before Kounaki, asking a carrot for it like a little child, even though her height wasn't exactly that of a child nor a teenager. "You...fine, whatever." Kounaki took a basket, and began picking out the necessities first. She really was acting like a housewife. Two litres of milk, a kilo of rice, two loaves of bread and finally some vegetables, including carrots. "Well, that was done quicker than expected. Let's get to the counter." Kounaki said, gesturing to Jourin who was staring at the lemons counter, unusually. "Don't worry, I have lemons at home." "Lemonade!...With salt and no water or sugar" Jourin casually said, though with a cheerful tone as usual. After finishing with the groceries, the two walked next to each other "I just remembered, you called me Mayu-chan before, who is Mayu-chan?" Jourin asked Kounaki, recalling when they first met. "Mayu-chan? Oh, she's a Vocaloid. One of my idols...she is just the most adorable thing to exist, like ever!" Kounaki began to jump in glee, before relaxing. "Phew. Anyways, let's get into the car, shall we?" Kounaki took out her keys, pressed the button as two lights flashed on the black Mercedes. "I have a Mercedes, pretty flash eh?" "I prefer a simple jeep, because they're so spacious and fun to ride!" Jourin said as she pressed her face against the door's window while breathing. She then turned to Kounaki "I'm sorry, Onee-chan, for ruinning your hopes, but I'm sure Mayu-chan is real~" Jourin's cheerful expression suddenly faded, she no longer smiled, yet she didn't frown, her embrace on her stuffed toy weakened, as if something suddenly struck her "Let's go to your home then" She said, her tone was also different, it wasn't cheerful or sad, it was...normal. "Jourin?" Kounaki thought to herself, and disregarded it. "Well, let's go." Kounaki began to drive her car, and was doing so quite normally. She wanted to retain an ambient atmosphere, and so, played some classical J-Pop. Today was UVERworld, with their hit song, Hakanaku mo Towa no Kanashi. "Ooooh! This song! I love it! Ever heard this, Jourin?" Kounaki asked at the girl who blankly stared in front of her...Kounaki was slightly deterred. Jourin simply shaked her head in a reply saying "no". It was unusual indeed for a girl who was cheerful all day to suddenly become blank faced like that and not say a single word, not even one of her random quirky lines, not even a little bit. "Right..." Kounaki kept driving, keeping the vehicle in motion, and she failed to start any conversation. "I shouldn't...care" Jourin thought to herself, glancing outside the car's window, seeing the night lights, her face was more clear with every passing light. Everything seemed uninteresting to Jourin, she was just like a doll, just sitting and seeing people pass by without a care in the world to her surroundings. It wasn't specifically Jourin who have become this, but it was Dakar, because that simple "sorry" he gave Kounaki, trying to make her feel better after getting her hopes up and disappointing her...just showed he started to care "Are we far?" Jourin nonchalantly asked Kounaki. "Here we are!" Kounaki took a steep curve, and reached into a small street. There was a small, two bedroom house nearby, with a dark green roof, and white walls. A maroon door stood in front of her, as Kounaki took out her golden keys and opened it, revealing a rather lavish, but comfortable home. As Kounaki walked to the kitchen, she looked back at Jourin only momentarily, and saw her emotionless stance. "Why is she...?" Kounaki thought, before looking back with a cheerful expression plastered onto her face. As she began to make Jourin's desired lemonade, Kounaki looked a bit solemn. As she recalled Jourin's face, she solemnly thought to herself. "Is that girl...like me? Did she...also suffer to some unimaginable pain...?" Kounaki's thoughts nearly drifted away, and then recollected. "Oh, Jourin, your lemonade!" Kounaki reached her voice to her, as she put her lemonade glass on the dining table. Jourin stared at the glass of lemonade for a while, she knew that when she said she wanted lemonade, it wasa merely a comment like most of what she said so far...she never wanted to have lemonade made for her, she didn't want to know where she lives, how kind she can be...all these thoughts swirling in Jourin's head just made her feel gloomier "I'm not thirsty now...I'll drink it later" Her tone was even gloomy, the only thing Jourin...no, the only thing Dakar wanted was to leave without her knowing who he reallly is. Being Kounaki's friend is a nice thought, seeing how kind she was to Jourin all day, but Dakar still couldn't bother with that, his status, an immortal, would simply make him unable to be with any Human, because they would age and die while he doesn't...Sadly, neither of the two knew they were closer than they realized, coming from the same race, and sharing the same lifespan. "A-alright..." Kounaki fumbled as she walked to the nearby cupboard. "So, it's late. You can't go anywhere at this hour. How about you stay over for tonight? The room's right over there, if you need anything, just ask. I...need to head to bed. Sorry..." Kounaki said as she walked to her bedroom. Within there, she stripped and changed into a nightgown. As she began to lie in her bed, Kounaki's thoughts began to plague her. What was Jourin up to? How did she change so easily? Did Kounaki do something wrong? Within all this, Kounaki remembered...she wasn't a human. Kounaki was a vampire, simple as that. She shouldn't be so attached to a little girl, who was human at that. But then, why? Why was she feeling such a connection to the girl? "...I shouldn't dwell over this..." Kounaki said out loud, as she began to daze off into a deep sleep, exhausted from the day's work. Goodbye... Silently walking and searching through the closet of the house, Jourin looked for what she, or more specifically, Dakar intended to find in the very beginning, a white suit, but with no luck, she didn't find it. In the end, Jourin carefully openned the window, before leaving the house she had a moment of hesitation "Sorry, Kounaki" Jourin thought to herself, leaving the house through the window and closing it later. Walking through the dark streets of Japan at night, Jourin saw a closed store, within a brief amount of time, she had already broken the door and stole the clothes she needed. After a brief while, all of Jourin's clothes and underwear were lying on the ground, Dakar stood next to them, putting on his new white blazer and leaving an empty alley. Putting his hands in his pockets and simply walking, his face remained as it was as Jourin, emotionless, blank and empty with life, though it appeared that way, Dakar has been thinking of alot "Why should I care to begin with? I only met her....She's no different from the rest of the people I've...killed...so why?" ''Dakar rested his on a wall of a building and fell in despair on the ground, sitting on the cold ground at night. ''"She doesn't remind me of her...she's no different...she's...Why...? Why? Why?! Why?! Why?! Why?!" ''Dakar's mind was going through extreme pain trying to figure out why he bothered apologizing to a stranger he just met a few hours ago ''"It can't be serious...I just said sorry...So that she won't suspect anything...right?..." Covering his face with his hands and standing up while trying to comprehend the situation. It was a simple thing, why did he care? It was very hard for Dakar to try and begin to understand that. "I won't let it....repeat...itself...I've had enough" 'Out of anger towards himself, Dakar hit the wall with his right hand, surprisingly, the impact was weak, leaving an imprint but nothing more, usually a wall would crumble down. Dakar looked at his hand, seeing scracthes on it "It...hurts...Why should I care?...That's right, it's not me, it's Jourin who cares, not me...Not...me?" Dakar notices a tear from his eye, wiped it off, his hand was trembling, he fell on his knees and without thinking twice, headbutted the ground with such force the ground shattered. And yet, he had yet to know he forgot two things, Jourin's lemonade at the dinning table and the stuffed rabbit at Kounaki's house. Kounaki's senses picked up on something. A slight movement. A slight creak, and Kounaki awoke. Her eyes blasted open and immediately she ran out of the bedroom to see if Jourin was okay. As she went into the living room, her eyes immediately scanned the area and noticed two things. Jourin's bunny left onto the ground, and her lemonade left on the table. "...NO!" Kounaki exclaimed, and she almost immediately noticed the slightly creaked window. Kounaki immediately took out her nightgown, leaving her with a simple pair of black tights and a tanktop. She took Jourin's rabbit, as she jumped through the window into the dark streets, and tried to pick up on Jourin's scent through her senses. It was then she realized..."S-she...isn't human!" Kounaki exclaimed, and clenched her fist at the late realization. "Was she a Soul? Or was she something else? God darn it!" Kounaki thought aloud, and then began to race at blistering speeds to the nearby stores to try and find Jourin. But with no luck, yet what she did find, was a man in a white suit, and a broken window near it. "''Did this man...Of course! There's no doubt!" Kounaki immediately clenched her fists and raced towards the white man, attempting to clutch him in her grasp as she threatened him, "Tell me where Jourin is, right damn now!" Dakar turned around, after standing up, his forehead was bleeding from hitting his head on the ground, his eyes looked half asleep, yet in a short while, a smile appeared on his face "Jourin....-chan...? I don't know where the little girl with the black dress went, so why ask me...?" Dakar's tone was as joyful as ever, though it was a farce, seeing this as an oppurtinity to erase the feeling of "caring" for this woman who stood before him, he was ready to make her see him as a villain to do so. "...Heh. You revealed yourself just then, bastard!" Kounaki immediately, without any hesitation used a roundhouse kick of devastating force against the man, causing the very wind currents to submit to her will as they surrounded her leg to amplify the force of impact. "...I will save you! Jourin-chan!" Her leg hit Dakar's cheek, the impact was indeed devastating, as Dakar's legs left an imprint on the ground from trying to remain in place, and indeed he did. Dakar barely budged from his spot, using the ground to remain in spot. Dakar grinned ever so widely at Kounaki's attempt to harm him "I think I chipped a tooth, better call a dentist" Dakar said, he has indirectly mocked Kounaki by that line as well. "Y-you..." Kounaki's rage manifested and she immediately drew her blade. "You...are a monster...!" For some reason, Kounaki couldn't muster the courage to hurt this man any more. "Just...get out of my sight...before I utterly destroy...you..." As she dropped her blade and tears swelled in her eyes, she turned around as her tears landed onto the stuffed toy; that dropped onto the ground. Dakar's expression became blank, he tried to reach his hand to Kounaki, his hand was trembling while trying to do so, immediately pulling his hand back and trying hard to put on a grin but still trembling, and hid his hand in his blazer's pocket "Then I will take...my leave..." Dakar turned and his face became blank again, he stopped after the first step he took, he hesitated if he should leave Kounaki like that...crying and sad over Jourin...over himself, but that just made him realize how he actually began to care for her. Gritting his teeth and simply running away, Dakar didn't look back. After getting far away on a rooftop, his hands covering his face and falling on his knees while his eyes were tearing, seeing flashbacks of his past with...a woman smiling towards him. Dakar couldn't bear it, he stood up in an instant, taking a deep breath and shouting into the full moon in a loud shrieking voice that many people heard and woke up from. "I'm....sorry...Kounaki..." Dakar said to himself, still tearing up in his eyes, his mental state was obviously delicate by how affected he was by his past that still haunts him, even trying to get away from it doesn't do any good, as if he is destined to go through the same cycle again and again to no end. ---- Fin Category:Ash9876 Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Roleplay